Hurt
by EmoPrincessxoxo
Summary: My first story! It's really short because I just did it for fun :P A Jitty Story. Angst, or my attempt at angst... Review


**A/N – I know this story is really short, kind of bad, and super depressing but I'm planning on making a longer Jitty story like this and I need practice. Anyway, I hope it doesn't suck ****_that _****much. Please review, even if you hate it. I want to get better!**

Kitty Wilde sat in the back of the choir room between Marley and Ryder. Jake sat right in front of her and she found herself staring at the back of his head. She wanted him to turn around because then maybe, just maybe, he would smile at her and she could feel happy. Finn was talking about sectionals and everyone else seemed to be listening to him. But all Kitty could think of was Jake and the way he would glance behind his shoulder at Marley every few minutes. She wanted him to look at her that way. Jake started joking around with Ryder and then Ryder whispered something in Marley's ear that made her giggle. Kitty rolled her eyes. Why did everyone like this girl so much? The final bell rang, signaling a round of cheers from the new directions. Everyone ran out of the building quickly except for Kitty who stayed behind bragging her feet and wondering why no one loved her like they **_all_** loved Marley Rose.

Kitty lived in a nice house with her parents about ten minutes away from the school. They had a white picket fence and an old dog named Buddy. Everything seemed perfect but of course it wasn't. Mrs. Wilde was a mostly kind woman even though she could be a little vain at times. But what nobody knew, what nobody **_could_** know was that Mr. Wilde was not exactly the type of father lucky girls grew up with. Kitty would wake up early in the morning to cover the bruises with makeup before school. If anybody saw one of her injuries, she would blame it on cheer practice and quickly change the subject. Sometimes it was a different excuse. Anything but the truth because if people knew that, well they wouldn't look up to her anymore. They would think she was weak. Kitty couldn't have that.

The next day, Jake walked down the school hallway, right past Marley. School had just ended and he was getting his clothes out of the gym locker to wash over the weekend. He almost walked right past the girl's locker room but he heard some faint crying from inside. He peeked his head inside the doorway and saw Kitty sitting on the floor with tears streaming down her face. Her makeup was running, her hair was messy, and she had her head buried in her knees.

"Kitty?" Jake spoke softly. He had never seen her like this before.

"What are you doing in here? Get out, Jake." She didn't really want him to go, not now, and he was smart enough to figure that out.

" Are you okay?" She was shaking when he sat down beside her. "What happened?"

Jake hesitantly grabbed Kitty's hand in his own before wrapping one of his arms around her. She started crying harder. He brushed some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Wait, what happened to your face?" Kitty had a large purplish bruise around her left eye.

"It's nothing" She quickly turned away from him, ashamed.

"Who did his to you?" Jake made a fist like he was ready to punch whoever it was.

"I'm fine, really" Kitty pushed herself off the ground and ran towards the door, leaving Jake very confused.

She paused for a second and looked back at him.

"Bye" Kitty left the school as fast as she possibly could.

Marley was leaving for the day when she noticed Kitty running from the gym. She jumped in her car and was about to drive away when Marley knocked lightly on her window. Kitty looked at her startled and then hid her face in her hands.

"Were you crying?" Marley had never seen Kitty break down before.

"No, Honey Boo Boo. Not everyone gets as emotional as your fat ass!" Kitty screamed through the window and then drove away hoping Marley didn't see her bruise.

Marley stood in the middle of the school parking lot with her hands on her hips. Kitty's words didn't hurt her, that girl was always mean. But something was wrong. Anybody could see that.

It was raining the next morning when Kitty was called into the principal's office. When she walked in she saw Finn and Principal Figgins looking at her like she was from outer space. Then, she saw him. Jake was sitting in the corner. He had been texting someone before she came in but now his dark brown eyes were glued to her face.

"What's going on here?" Kitty sat down, throwing her math book on the ground loudly. She crossed her arms and gave Figgins a look that scared everyone but her dad.

"Kitty" Finn gave one of those stupid half smiles "Jake has been worried about you. You're not being yourself."

"You don't know me" she snapped "Neither does he, not really" Jake looked hurt by his ex-girlfriend's harsh words.

Finn sighed "You won't get anywhere by just making fun of people your entire life. Trust me; pointing out other people's problems isn't going to help you with your own."

"I don't have any problems" Kitty said it a little too quickly and for a second everything was silent.

"Tell me where you got the bruise, Kitty" When Finn said that, Kitty whipped around to look at Jake. He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"You_ told him?!"_ Kitty screamed so loud people down the hallway looked at her funny.

"I just wanted to help you." Jake was trying really hard to stay calm.

"I don't need you anyone to take care of me. I'm not some scared little girl. I've taken care of myself my entire life. I don't want your pity, Jake. I fell down and hurt my eye, okay? _That's all._ Now, if you don't mind I have to get back to class." Kitty left the room in a hurry and ran toward her English classroom. She sat down in her usual spot before noticing Marley was in the chair next to her.

"Are you okay?"

Kitty just shrugged her shoulders and put her head down on her desk.

Kitty stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. Bruises ran up and down her leg. She had red marks around her wrist from being held down. Her fingernails were short from scratching at her father whenever he touched her. She sat down on her bed and tried really hard not to cry. She thought of how mean she had been to Jake and Marley. She didn't mean to be that way. That's just how she was. She saw people worrying over their little "problems" and she couldn't but think that her life was worse. It always would be. Nobody, not even the new directions, could fix that. Kitty Wilde's life was never going to be what she wanted. It was time to accept that.

**What did you think? Please Review. Thanks,Violet…**


End file.
